fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugar Rush Superraceway
Sugar Rush Superraceway '''is a 3D kart racer fangame based on the fictional game featured in Wreck-It Ralph called Sugar Rush. The objective in the game is to be the first racer to reach the finish line as fast as possible as you race your way on challenging circuits, while the opponents try to win the race against you. King Candy and power-ups will not appear in the game. Playable Characters and their info * Vanellope von Schweetz "Known as "The Glitch," Vanellope is a pixelating programming mistake in the candy-coated cart-racing game Sugar Rush. With a racer's spirit embedded in her coding, Vanellope is determined to earn her place in the starting lineup amongst the other racers. Only problem: the other racers don't want her or her glitching in the game. Years of rejection have left Vanellope with a wicked sense of humor and a razor-sharp tongue. However, somewhere beneath that hard shell is a sweet center just waiting to be revealed." Racing kart: Candy Kart Vanellope's kart has a messy texture and irregular combination of parts, due to Vanellope and Ralph breaking the minigame that produced the vehicle. The kart's body consists of a yellow cream cake covered in a lot of sprinkles and icing. Her spoiler is a pink wafer covered in chocolate sauce or fudge which is held up by straws. Her pipes are straws that blow out powdered candy. The wheels are cookie biscuits wrapped with candy worms. The back of her kart seem to have pink-ish gumdrops as tail lights. The front wheels are smaller than the back wheels * Taffyta Muttonfudge "The lollipop-lickin' Taffyta Muttonfudge is a top-notch racer in the game Sugar Rush. She is a fierce competitor who keeps her eyes on the prize and isn't afraid to derail anyone who gets in her way. Though King Candy is Sugar Rush's reigning racing champion, Taffyta always manages to give him a run for his money with her wicked driving skills." Racing kart: Pink Lightning Taffyta's Pink Lightning is a Formula One like kart made of strawberry hard candy with a white number 1 on the sides and front hood. The wheels are also made of strawberry hard candy, but with white dots on the outer wheel and white stripes on the inside. Her mirrors are peppermint-like strawberry lollipops. The front wheels are smaller than the back wheels. * Candlehead "Candlehead is a riot who's able to laugh at herself—even when she's the butt of the joke. Hypnotized by the flame atop her own head, she gets lost in a haze of Happy Birthdays. Sugar Rush and its daily races wouldn't be complete without Candlehead, but she's a few scoops short of a sundae." Racing kart: Ice Screamer Candlehead's kart is the Ice Screamer. It is a piece of chocolate birthday cake with pink icing and a frosted spoiler and 3 candles on each of the sides. Both sides of the kart are adorned with a number 7. The wheels are made out of mint chocolate chip ice cream with chocolate swirls on them. The front wheels are smaller than the back wheels. * Gloyd Orangeboar "Round-faced little hooligan Gloyd Orangeboar loves nothing more than candy, candy, candy! Fortunately for him, Sugar Rush has plenty to choose from and he enjoys it all. For this fast-racing prankster, every day is Halloween." Racing kart: Kernel Gloyd's kart is the Kernel which is a giant candy corn with a number 13 on it. His spoiler is a brown, orange, and white striped rectangle with the same decorating scheme at the bottom. The wheels are mellowcreme pumpkins. The front wheels are smaller than the back ones. His kart is a standing model. His kart also has chocolate pipes on both sides and the back of his kart along with yellow and red candy tail lights. * Jubileena Bing-Bing "One look at her racing car and it's obvious that Jubileena is as sweet as a cherry pie. Her cheerful smile and her enthusiasm are really contagious. Despite being one of the best racers of Sugar Rush, she doesn't always aim for the finish line. Winning is nice, but in the end, the only thing that really matters is love!" Racing Kart: Cherriot Jubileena's kart is a piece of cherry pie. Her wheels are made out of cherry ice cream with cherry swirls and a cherry in the middle. They are connected to the kart by white pipes. The front wheels are smaller than the back. Her recolor Citrusella Flugpucker has the same kart but blue. * Citrusella Flugpucker '''Citrusella Flugpucker is a dark blue/purple palette swap (recolor) of Jubileena Bing-Bing and only appears for a few scenes: paying Random Roster Race's fee and later at the beginning of the random roster race, next to Vanellope's empty spot. She also races the same kart as Jubileena's, but blue. Racing kart: Unnamed * Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey "Lover of adrenaline, Swizzle “The Swizz” Malarkey thinks that life must be lived to the last breath. There is nothing he can’t defy, no stunt he can’t perform or individual he can’t beat. His racing is fast and elegant, just like his philosophy of life." Racing kart: Tounge Twister Swizzle's kart is the Tongue Twister. It is a giant rainbow unicorn pop with a purple light stand. His wheels are rainbow lollipops. The spoiler appears to be wooden sticks holding up a flat purple jolly rancher. His front wheels are smaller than the back ones. * Snowanna Rainbeau "A Sugar Rush racer with some serious style, Snowanna Rainbeau is a vivacious young spirit with a personality as loud and colorful as her hairdo. With a boogying beat in her soul, she's as cool as ice! Watch out racers, she'll lay down a funky track with her chilling charm and you'll never see it coming!" Racing kart: Fro Cone Snowanna's kart is the Fro Cone. It is a pink snow cone cup with a purple spoon seat and motor, which appears to be an ice block with red pipes and a purple pipe on top. Her wheels are rainbow shaved ice attached to the kart by red and purple pipes. The kart also has two red pipes at the back. * Minty Zaki "Minty Zaki, the queen of the ice cream set in jewel, always has an ace up her tasty sleeve, especially when it comes to racing. Refreshing and full of resources, Minty Zaki is a defender of good causes, but for the wrong reasons." Racing kart: Veloci-Wrapper Minty's kart is a green candy wrapper with golden lines at the ends. The wheels are green peppermints. Also, the front wheels are smaller than the back wheels. * Sticky Wipplesnit Sticky Wipplesnit is a turquoise palette swap (recolor) of Minty Zaki and only appears for a few scenes. Her name is seen on the jumbotron at the Random Roster Race's fee. She also races the same kart as Minty's but teal. Racing kart: Unnamed * Torvald Batterbutter Torvald Batterbutter is a gold/orange palette swap (recolor) of Minty Zaki and only appears for a few scenes. Her name is seen in the jumbotron after Vanellope pays her fee to the race. She also races the same kart as Minty's but yellow. Racing kart: Unnamed * Rancis Fluggerbutter "This blazer-wearing boy wonder likes looking in the mirror almost as much as he likes racing. Rancis Fluggerbutter may look like a party on the outside, but he's all business on the inside. He has bright eyes and even brighter ideas, which are reflected in his smooth racing techniques." Racing kart: Kit Kart Rancis's kart is the Kit Kart, inspired from the candy Kit Kat. It is a giant Reese's Peanut Butter Cup with bits taken out of the corners where his front wheels are. His wheels are Reese's Cups with white frosting designs. His spoiler is 2 halves of Hershey Kisses with white stripes holding up a Kit Kat bar. His mirrors are Hershey Kisses. At the back of his kart it has two chocolate pipes along with candy tail lights. The front wheels are smaller than the back wheels although they look the same size. * Crumbelina DiCaramello "With the exterior of a polished piece of peppermint, Crumbelina DiCaramello is the poshest racer in Sugar Rush. But when it comes to racing, extravagance and wealth doesn't distract DiCaramello; she considers herself as a down-and-dirty racer." Racing kart: Tira-Missle Crumbelina's kart looks like a real kart. It is a tiramisu cake, an italian dessert that is a coffee-flavored cake with mascarpone icing. The kart has a chocolate drizzle design on the sides. Her wheels are similar to Taffyta's but brown. She sports the number 8. The kart looks like a Le Mans Prototype. Her wheels seem to be made of Rolos. The front wheels are smaller than the back wheels. Her kart however has a similar body shape to the Candy Kart. * Adorabeezle Winterpop "Adorabeezle Winterpop is the prettiest, happiest, most amiable ice champion of all time. She's a racing and skiing and skating fanatic who loves exploring new tracks hidden on the sugar-covered slopes of Sugar Rush." Racing kart: Ice Rocket Adorabeezle's kart is the Ice Rocket. It is a red, white and blue Rocket Pop/Bomb Pop with the number 2 on the sides and a popsicle stick spoiler. The wheels are red, white and blue peppermints. The front wheels are smaller than the back wheels. * Nougetsia Brumblestain Nougetsia Brumblestain is a pink palette swap (recolor) of Adorabeezle Winterpop and only appears in a few scenes. Her name is seen in the jumbotron after Vanellope pays her fee to the Random Roster Race. She also races the same kart as Adorabeezle's but pink-and-white. Racing kart: Unnamed * Minty Sakura Minty Sakura is the Japanese version of Minty Zaki. It is not known why she was added to the movie and she seems to appear only in the Japanese version of the movie. Her theme seems to be Japanese Pocky. Many people believed she is a re-design of Minty Zaki or Candlehead. However, it has been proven that Minty Sakura is not a re-design at all, but a character added to the Japanese dub to replace Minty Zaki and to give the film a more international feel. She has an overall Asian theme to her design, wearing Japanese pocky candy in her hair like stylized chopsticks and a kimono-like dress with leggings. Racing kart: Blossom-Wrapper Minty Sakura's kart is the same as Minty Zaki's, but a different color scheme. its a pale pink candy wrapper with dark pink lines at the ends. The wheels are mint green peppermints. Also, the front wheels are smaller than the back wheels. However, she drives the same kart as Minty Zaki's in the japanese version of the film. * Wreck-It Ralph "Ralph is a heavy-handed wrecking' riot with a heart. For 30 years—day in, day out—he's been doing his job as "The Bad Guy" in the arcade game Fix-it Felix Jr. But it's getting harder and harder to love his job when no one seems to like him for doing it. Suffering from a classic case of Bad-Guy fatigue and hungry for a little wreck-ognition, Ralph embarks on a wild adventure across an incredible arcade-game universe to prove that just because he’s a Bad Guy, it doesn’t mean he's a bad guy." Racing kart: Wrecking Truck Ralph's racing vehicle is a red wrecking truck with his face logo on both sides (This kart however originally made its first appearence in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed in 2012 and made another appearence in the first Disney Infinity game in 2013). Racers from the highest speed to the lowest speed * Wreck-It Ralph - 110 mph * Rancis - 110 mph * Vanellope - 105 mph * Crumbelina - 105 mph * Minty Sakura - 105 mph * Minty Zaki - 105 mph * Sticky - 105 mph * Torvald - 105 mph * Adorabeezle - 105 mph * Nougetsia - 105 mph * Jubileena - 105 mph * Citrusella - 105 mph * Candlehead - 102 mph * Swizzle - 100 mph * Taffyta - 100 mph * Gloyd - 100 mph * Snowanna - 100 mph Circuits Candy Cup * Strawberry Valley * Chocopathway * Bonbon Range Lollipop Cup * Cake Plateau * Ravine of Cakes * Lollipop Field Ice Cream Cup * Ice Cream Hill * Icy Pole Zone * Cookie Islands Sugar Rush Cup * Gummy Desert * Sweet Rainbow Road * The Big Circuit Extra Cup * Candy Clouds * Retro Sugar Rush * Fix-It Felix Jr. Modes Grand Prix The objective in Grand Prix mode is to win certain races on different circuits. 1st place is the position the player must win in order to continue to the next race (2nd or 3rd doesn't count). Training Training mode allows the player to choose thier character and practice on a oval-like track during a maximum period of 10 minutes. External Links IndieDB (Windows): http://www.indiedb.com/games/sugar-rush-superraceway/downloads/sugar-rush-superraceway-v12-windows IndieDB (Mac): http://www.indiedb.com/games/sugar-rush-superraceway/downloads/sugar-rush-superraceway-v12-mac Trivia * Rancis and Wreck-It Ralph are the fastest racers in the game, despite Ralph having better driving. * Vanellope, Taffyta, Wreck-It Ralph and Crumbelina are the racers with the best driving. * Despite Snowanna having the worst driving, she drives pretty well by gameplay, but has awful landing when coming off a steep ramp. * Despite Taffyta's kart the Pink Lightning being very fast in the film (according to her official stats page), her kart in Sugar Rush Superraceway is a second slower (her kart is not as fast than it was in the film) than Gloyd's and Candlehead's karts. * Power-ups however do not appear in the game. * King Candy does not appear in the game. * The Fix-It Felix Jr. circuit takes a longer time to load. * The character models used in the game were orignally created by the Regressor and was going to be used in a upcoming game project called Sugar Rush 64 (a game that was going to have low poly models and to be inspired on the Nintendo 64), but was later cancelled in 2016. * A few of the grandstand models however seem to come from the PC game of Sugar Rush Speedway (an online game that is an adaption of Sugar Rush from Wreck-It Ralph). * All characters have different advantages and disadvantages, so not all characters can win the same circuit except for Strawberry Valley (most times the player will win and lose if their using Snowanna), Gummy Desert and Candy Clouds. * 1st place is the only position the player can win in order to continue to the next race (3rd or 2nd doesn't count). Glitches/Bugs * Sometimes when an opponent is in first place and crosses the finish line before the player does, they switch backwards to get to the finish line (meaning they didn't win yet so they will head the opposite direction from the grandstands to win) but if the player is lucky enough to cross the finish line before the opponent does, the player will win. this glitch doesn't happen very often. * The player can sometimes fall underground and will not be able to respawn (meaning the player will have to restart the race). This glitch doesn't occur very often. * The opponents can sometimes disappear/glitch out. They also don't seem to respawn if they're pushed off air-based tracks like Sweet Rainbow Road and Candy Clouds. * There is also a bug where the player can get stuck under the track. Gallery SRSR main menu.PNG|The main menu all modes.PNG|All modes that apppear in the game all characters of SRSR.PNG|All characters that appear in the game Vanellope stats.PNG|Vanellope's stats loading screen.PNG|A loading screen VR.PNG|Gameplay as Vanellope RR.PNG|Gameplay as Wreck-It Ralph TR.PNG|Gameplay as Taffyta CR.PNG|Gameplay as Candlehead SR.PNG|Gameplay as Snowanna TDR.PNG|Gameplay as Torvald Ar.PNG|Gameplay as Adorabeezle Videos Category:Racing Category:Disney Fan Fiction Category:Wreck-It Ralph Franchise Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph